Seek and Destroy
by Wolf of the Seas
Summary: In the face of imminent world war, the Navy has been called upon to bring the Iowa class battleships back into service, and a test is to be made to test the viability of the old battlewagons. A scheme made behind closed doors to rig the test in a way that it will be an impossible challenge, but they did not account for one certain officer in their equation...


_In the year 2025, the United States Navy was in a crisis as war with China and Russia was imminent, and they didn't have enough ships, not enough money to build more, and no ship in the fleet could match the power of the Soviet-built Kirov battlecruisers. Much to the dismay of Congress, the veterans and retired admirals all pointed to the aging Iowa-class battleships to be called into service once more. It did not help that President Donald Trump was very aggressive about his Big Guns Policy, and the Chiefs of Staff were forced to comply with the overwhelming demand for the museum ships to be returned to service. However, before the four legendary battleships could be recommissioned, a sea trial was to take place in the Pacific to test the viability of the 20th century battlewagons in modern naval combat. The Secretary of the Navy managed to rig the trials in such a way that only one of these battleships, the USS Missouri, was to be pitted against a small flotilla of modern warships; if her reputation was as deadly as they say, she would pass with flying colors; but this looked like an impossible challenge, until a certain retired Admiral pulled some strings and nominated the captain who would be in command of the famous vessel..._

 **NAS Panama City, Florida  
1100 Hours, 05 August, 2025  
Post Headquarters**

Sitting in his office, the Captain sifted through paperwork, debriefs, and personnel files as the coffee, straight black with no creamer, was getting cold in his SEAL mug. The man's nametape read: " _Griffin."_ His service uniform was decorated with an array of ribbons and awards: Rifle and Pistol Expert ribbons, Good Conduct, Navy and Marine Achievement, a Bronze Star with two gold stars, Purple Heart, and a myriad of other awards as well; then there the shiny SEAL badge situated above them, as if it were the crown of his career, a symbol of his combat prowess and the item of respect. He was getting along in his career, with 35 years of dedicated service and close to retirement age, but despite this he looked very spry and energetic, complimented by his exceptional physique. Adorning the room around him were plaques, pictures of him with his old units, and on his desk were pictures of his wife, two daughters and his one son. He seemed to have had quite an active life, but the expression on his face stated otherwise. In his hands, he read a signed document that stated he had not secured a promotion to Rear Admiral, and the Board was giving him a six-month notice for retirement. It seemed his career was to come to an end, and with it the only life he truly knew.

Then, a young Ensign walked in. His assistant. She saluted him as per standard procedure, then went on to tell him something that would take him by surprise.

"Someone is here to see you, sir. An Admiral Colton, retired."

With surprise, the Captain nodded.

"Please, let him in Ensign."

As soon as he said it, the much older man let himself in in a very familiar manner. The Ensign had to move out of the way or else may have been bumped. He was wearing a nicely tailored suit with an American flag pin, and a Navy cross lapel pin beneath it. He also had a Naval Academy ring on his finger, with a hefty blue gem in it. The Ensign then retreated to the door.

"Pardon me, sirs."

With a perplexed expression on her face, she stepped out the door. Leaving the two older men to whatever urgent matter was to be discussed. Captain Griffin smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"If you weren't a retired admiral, they would not let you simply barge in like that. Its good to see you again, old friend."

The Admiral sat himself down, and had a neatly pressed Dossier in his hand.

"It is always a pleasure to see my fellow SEALs, especially if it is old Snake Eyes. I have something for you."

The two exchanged familiar greetings and a few low chuckles, before getting to business.

"Listen, Griffin, I heard about what happened with the Promotion Board. It is a shame they are letting you go; a man with your talents would make a much better admiral than those wishy washy buffoons filling the seats. However, I was able to pull some strings and buy you some time."

Captain Griffin was intrigued by hearing this.

"What do you mean by that, Zeke?"

The Admiral handed Griffin the dossier, and he began to sift through it.

"The Navy is doing sea trials to determine if the Iowa Class battleships should be returned to active service. However, the ignorant fools and their fancy contacts rigged the whole thing to be an unwinnable battle."

Griffin frowned at this.

"We need those old girls right now. They would give us the upper hand over the Russians."

The Admiral sighed and nodded.

"You and I know that, and so do majority of the veterans in this country. But some Congressmen do not want money to come out of their pockets to bring back the old timers, and they have quite a few flag officers on their side. That is why I had them select you to be in command of the USS Missouri during the trials. If anyone can achieve victory in an unwinnable battle, it is you."

The Captain looked at him in surprise, then read the dossier again.

"Last time I held a command at sea, it was on a Destroyer. A battleship's layout would feel foreign to me."

The Admiral made a face, and crossed his arms.

"You are a damned Navy SEAL, one of the best I have ever had the honor of serving with. And I know that you have the cunning and the balls of steel to pull this off. Many of my fellow colleagues agree with me. Pack your bags, Captain Griffin. You are being reassigned to Honolulu to reactivate Mighty Mo and receive her crew. You leave 0600 tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

Griffin blinked in confusion.

"Who will take my place here?"

The Admiral stood as he straightened his jacket.

"Commander Williams. Change of Command ceremony is in four hours. Don't be late to that, either. Good day, Captain. Our hopes now rest upon you."

Griffin stood, and saluted his retired friend.

"I will kick their asses all the way to Tokyo, sir."

The Admiral chuckled as he headed to the door.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Griffin?"

The Admiral left the room, leaving Griffin just as perplexed as his Ensign had been earlier. The revelation started to sink in as he sipped his cold coffee.

"Captain of the USS Missouri...? This should be interesting..."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
